


Just....smile for me

by annecahi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annecahi/pseuds/annecahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short sad fic about bokuaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just....smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> I think is my first ever hakiyuu fic  
> So sorry for any mistakes  
> I hope you enjoy!!*:･ﾟ✧ \\(◕ヮ◕)/*:･ﾟ✧

“Please smile just one last time for me.”  
Akaashi shook his head still looking away from Bokuto leaning over him as he lays painfully in his hospital bed.  
“No, because if I do-”  
Akaashi’s breath hitches  
“T-then”  
“Keiji. Please.”  
Akaashi looks up slightly.  
“Why you, why did I do this to you?”  
“It’s not your fault”  
“It is, Koutarou. If I just took you in a month- even a day earlier you wouldn’t be suffering here.”  
“Keiji if you think that I’m the real person suffering then you need to take a look at yourself.” Bokuto ends with a slight smirk and small cough laugh which then only turns to a face bearing a grimace of pain.  
"Bokuto I’m so sorry”  
“Keiji please just, stop,” Bokuto says in a harsh tone.  
Akaashi finally looks up at Bokuto with wide shiny eyes.  
“It shouldn’t be you apologizing. I’m sorry, you are the one who’s going through the most pain here. I’m sorry you had to fall for an idiot like me that has only put you through more pain than anybody else.”  
“But that’s why I did”  
Akaashi looks away again.  
“Huh?”  
Akaashi throws his head back up locking his now glistening teary eyes with Bokuto’s with a strong beautiful smile on his face.  
“But that’s why I fell for an idiot like you. To be put through the most adventurous parts of my life, full of all types of emotion that I had ever never felt before. Like loving you and having the feeling of you loving me.”

"Hey Keiji,”  
“Yes, Koutarou?”  
“Thank you”  
“For what?” Akaashi’s smile slightly widens.  
“Thank you for everything. Thank you for this wonderful life I have had with you beside me. Thank you for telling me what I have done for you and your life. And thank you for finally giving me my last and favourite sight of you. Over me looking down with that gorgeous smile of yours upon your pretty face.”  
Bokuto’s breathing starts to slow and his eyes begin to droop as a high pitched ringing noise comes from one of the machines surrounding them.  
“NO,” Akaashi screams  
“No, NO. DonT yOU daRE. BOKUTO KOUTAROU. I SWEAR TO GOD-”  
Akaashi’s sobs finally take over his words as he crumbles down over Bokuto to his lover’s arm where he grabs onto Bokuto’s hand bearing a beautiful gold ring with his own wearing his ring that was the exact same. Holding on for dear life as if it will bring back his beloved husband of 58 years.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a story behind this fic.  
> I was on the bus ride home reading the last chapter of talonyth bokuaka fic 4AM and all of a sudden my mind was just like "Hey you should make a story where one of them dies". So I stopped reading and just sat with the whole story being played through my head. When I tried typing some of it down I fucked up forgot half of the original story, so I freaked out and ran home after getting off the bus thinking about it. Then I finally flung myself on my bed and typed my heart out. In the end resulting in this.


End file.
